<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold stone heart by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999486">Cold stone heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Quirin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quirin never was trapped in the Amber, Varian was leaving the village leader to seek out destroying Corona. No Fredrick and Rapunzel.</p><p>Seeking the aid of the brotherhood Quirin goes off the deep end using the mind control stone to attack the Kingdom.</p><p>Meanwhile Varian is freed, leaving the Teenager to do whatever it takes to bring his dad back from the dark side.</p><p>But Quirins hatred has taken interest by Zhan tiri. </p><p>Leaving Varian fighting tooth and nail to get his dad back.</p><p>Hes ready, ready as he'll ever be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adira &amp; Hector &amp; Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Edmund &amp; Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hector &amp; Quirin (Disney: Tangled), King Frederic of Corona &amp; Quirin (Disney), Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney), Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Quirin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rage inside was unlike anything Quirin had felt before all his life he spent his time trying to stop those who were making foolish choices. Especially Fredrick he was the worst, he put his entire Kingdom in jeopardy for Rapunzel. An naive princess who knew NOTHING about the real world </p><p>Even his son wss more realistic then that .</p><p>His son </p><p>Quirin's pained wet eyes gazed up at the still statue like form of his son, stuck in amber, stuck in time.</p><p>If only his son had listened, if only, no if only he had listened. Varian had been right, he had taken it to far leaving his son to get in the middle of the crossfire, his own stubborn additude left him without an home. And instead of asking for help, instead of sucking it up and acting like the village leader he should. </p><p>He lied to the king, lied to his son, lied to himself.</p><p>Falling to his knees Quirin clenched his gloved hands eyes tightly shut an couple tears running down his cheek, his head resting on the cool amber which seemed to he taunting him.</p><p>"I am so sorry Varian". Quirin stated quietly. "All this time I pushed you away, made you feel like you had to fight for my love. When you had it all this time, I should've". Quirin let out an choked sob. "Told you I loved you more, spent more time with you. Made you feel like the amazing son I saw in my eyes".</p><p>Letting our an yell the parent slammed his fists against the Amber, frame shaking head resting on the cool crystal. </p><p>"I am so sorry son".</p><p>Flashback:</p><p>"Quirin I am to busy at the moment to come anywhere and in this weather its impossible.</p><p>"But your majesty my son!". Quitin had roared. "I csnt lose him i".</p><p>End flashback:</p><p> </p><p>When Quirin opened his eyes the warmth and gentleness of an village leader was gone, the anger and furry burned in the ex knights features. His son would not be trapped in vain, Corona. Would pay.</p><p>No…Fredrick and Rapunzel would pay for his sons demise. He had some of his own tricks up his sleeve. Being as he was an Knight and all.</p><p>"Dont worry Varian". Quirin stated softly touching the Amber. "Daddy will save you, I will NOT let you stay like this".</p><p>Giving his son one last look Quirin stalked out of the room features one of an Knight, heart steel like stone.</p><p>He would rescue his son.</p><p>If it was the last thing he ever did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The further Quirin got from his home the more his heart ached the thought of his son, his only child in the stone cold Amber while rocks popped up around what was left of their village.</p><p>Was unimaginable </p><p>The fuel of his furry raced like his horse towards the dark kingdom, Quirins teeth gritting steel eyes gazing straight ahead, he would NOT lose his son<br/> Not if he had anything to say about it.</p><p>Quirin had only heard briefly about the mind stone an  artifact that held the power to control the brotherhood. Adira and hector. </p><p>They would help him fight Fredrick and Rapunzel or fall prey to the mind stone.</p><p>He would not take no for an answer.</p><p>His whole life he helped people, the King, Fredrick, his Village. But all these choices all these favors. Helping those and getting no recognition in return.</p><p>Well he was about to take his dues.</p><p>Quirin swallowed thickly tears coming to his eyes the feel of his knight armor so foreign against his body.</p><p>"Then why wont you tell me, dad I deserve to know.</p><p>"These rocks arnt going away".</p><p>Quirin shook his head trying to remove his sons echoing voice from his head the guilt pledging his heart, why ohbwhy didnt he listen? His bright smart boy now encased.</p><p>The only reason that kept him going, now gone. Well not for long. Because he would go to the ends of the world just to get his boy back.</p><p>The emotion that flashed through Quirins eyes now gone, steel returning. He kept his eyes ahead. Didnt think, didnt dwell on the past. </p><p>He WOULD save his son.</p><p>And there would be hell to PAY for ANYONE who tried to stop him!.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel knew somthing was wrong the moment she woke up call it an instinct but she always followed her gut,knowing her parents would be going out of town soon. She took Eugune and Cassandra to Varians house.</p><p>The moment she saw what was left of old Corona the princess felt awful, she knew Varian said it was bad. But she never imagined this.</p><p>Rocks sprouted up all over the place the village almost looking deserted. </p><p>"Blondie I hate to be the bearer of bad news but do you think they might have left?". Eugune stated. "This village doesn't exactly look well… occupied" </p><p>"No". Rapunzel tone soft. "Varian is here I can feel it".</p><p>Cassandra and Eugune exchanged looks as the princess progressed further her eyes set in determination.</p><p>Her dream had led her this far she was not backing out now.</p><p>The group noticed the door to Varians house open prompting them to exchange looks before slowly going inside. </p><p>The house had rocks sprouted up all over. Being careful not to get hit by any Rapunzel led the way towards Varians lab where they had been beford.</p><p>"Varian?". Rapunzel stated. "Are you". She gasped taking an step back hand covering her mouth.</p><p>Encased in an large orange substance was the Alchemist himself, face preserved in fear eyes wide open.</p><p>"No". Eugunes tone quiet eyes gazing in horror. "That cant be. It couldnt be".</p><p>"Raps?"  Cassandra stated softly. "Are you ok?".</p><p> </p><p>Am I OK Cassandra! are you really going to ask me that! My father. Denyed! Quirin help even though he begged and pleaded. He denyed him we denyed him!. We could've gotten here in time. I could've". Tears came to Rapunzels eyes. "I promised him everything would be ok". Her tone soft. "This is my fault this is our kingdoms fault. We messed with these rocks and we shouldnt have. Ever since they've come into thr picture its caused nothing but problems and now".</p><p>Rapunzels eyes flashed with determination.</p><p>"No I will not let Varian die like this. Guys help me wrap my hair around the amber".</p><p>With the friends help they wrapped Rapunzel hair around the stone several times. Taking an deep breath she began to sing.</p><p>"Flower, gleam and glow</p><p>Let your power shine</p><p>Make the clock reverse</p><p>Bring back what once was mine</p><p>Heal what has been hurt</p><p>Change the Fates' design</p><p>Save what has been lost</p><p>Bring back what once was mine</p><p>What once was mine".</p><p>To Cassandra and Eugunes astonishment Variand hair begin to glow in the amber both hair shining bright, within an matter of minutes the amber slowly started to dissolve.</p><p>The Teenager let out gasping breath his knees giving out as he tumbled to the ground the blue hair now going back to his normal color </p><p>"Varian! Thank goodness your ok!". Rapunzel rushed to her friend hugging him tightly pulling back she gently pushed some of his hair back. "Are you ok?".</p><p>"Yeah". Varian croaked. "Offering an tired smile. I am fine thanks to you".</p><p>"Good to have you back kid". Eungune stated as the group helped the Alchemist to his feet. </p><p>"Dont scare us like that again". Cassandra gently punched his arm.</p><p>"I wont guys I promise have you seen my dad? We both got pretty freaked out when I started getting encased. He went to the castle to get help' </p><p>"My dad denied him". Rapunzel stated softly. "They had to drag your dad out of the castle. He was frantic. When we got here nobody was left in the town".</p><p>Varian forced an smile heart hurting did his dad get tired of his screw ups? Was he upset about their fight and want nothing to do with him anymore? What was he to do now? He had no idea where his village was. And didnt exactly want to be with them alone".</p><p>"Why dont you come to thr castle with us?". Rapunzel touched his arm. "We can figure out where your dad is from there, get you some food, rest".</p><p>"Yeah". Varian said sadly. "Sounds good".</p><p>The group headed back towards Corona unaware of the events that were about to take place. </p><p> </p><p>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>